


Au Naturel

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Love, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, is this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturel

Art by: Angelus2hot

The simple pleasures of life are these:

The moments most treasured.

The quiet time of exploration.

The soft touch of skin to skin.

The exquisite taste of the other.

The sweet scent of joy.

The sounds of love.

The vision of beauty.

La vie au naturel.


End file.
